What's your pleasure?
by scoob2222
Summary: Part 1 in the Lightness Series. Eli bets Mac that he can find a drink she'll like. But can he?


"I don't know why we're here," she says even as she takes a seat on the bar stool, "I'm not going to enjoy drinking any of that."

Eli shakes his head and grins at her, "You think because you don't like beer that you hate all alcohol, but there are literally thousands of combinations of drinks. Lots of girly type drinks that they drink on Sex and the City. I've got a full bar here and you're going to keep trying them until we find one you like."

"Why is it so important to you to find an alcoholic beverage that I enjoy?"

"Well, let's just say that I'd like to actually prove you wrong about something for once."

"Not going to happen," she promises and looks utterly confident of that fact.

"You're sure?"

She nods and smiles at him, "I'm positive. There is nothing you can concoct behind that counter that I'm going to enjoy."

"Well then, care to make a little bet?"

"A bet. Sure—what do you want to wager?"

"Well if you win I do something you want no questions asked and if I win you do something I want."

"No questions?" she questions.

"Not a one."

"You are on, Mr. Navarro. Prepare to lose in a very embarrassing manner." Inside she is even more excited at the thought of what she will win. She has known exactly what she would ask for from the minute he mentioned the wager. She wants him to teach her how to drive his motorcycle aka his baby that he never let anyone else touch. And now he'd have no way to get out of it. 

He slides the glass over to her, "Sex on the beach." 

Her whole face turns read as she blurts out, "WHAT?" 

His grin is cocky and extremely irritating, "Relax, blue eyes, that's the name of the drink, not a request." His grin becomes the leer she's grown to know very well, "Unless of course you're offering."

"Shut up," she tells him as she grabs the drink and takes a sip, "No."

Another drink follows, "Slippery nipple."

"Are all the drinks named after oral sex or body parts?"

"Not all of them," he says as she pushes the slippery nipple away and he hands her a Kamikaze. She drinks.

"Not even a little. Keep trying."

She pushes drinks like Alabama slammas and midori sours and a bunch of other ones away until finally she puts her hand up, "Stop."

"What? Did you like that one?"

"Not at all. I've tried like twenty different drinks Eli. It's time for you to admit defeat."

For a moment it seems like he actually might cave but then his cocky smile is back and he's pouring liquid into a shot glass. "Don't sip this one," he tells her, "Drink it all at once."

Mac makes a face as if the glass is going to spit the liquid at her in any movement, but finally grabs it and knocks it back in one shot. "Hmmmm," she says as the liquid burns a trail down her throat, then her eyes widen as she realizes she's caught.

"You like it," Eli says, pointing at her accusingly.

She glares again, "Fine. Yes. I like….what the hell is this?" 

He moves around the bar and stands in front of her, "Tequila," he tells her as he spins her so she faces him. "I made you every girly drink under the sun and you just took a shot of tequila and loved it. You are just full of surprises aren't you blue eyes?"

She laughs, "Apparently. So you won the bet. What do you want?"

He leans closer to her, putting his hands on the bar so her body is bracketed between them, "I want a kiss."

Mac shakes her head as if trying to clear it, "You want what?"

"You heard me the first time blue eyes. I want a kiss."

Mac stays absolutely still, her eyes watching him as he leans closer to her, his mouth lowering to hers, "Why?" she whispers and she can feel her lips brush his as she speaks.

He doesn't answer her and instead takes the kiss he's due. His lips are soft yet firm on hers and when she lets out a little gasp he wastes no time in deepening the kiss. His hands leave the bar and travel over her hair and down her back. When they reach her hips he pulls her toward him until her body is flush against his. Finally he pulls back breathing hard. Mac's chest rises and falls as she tries to get her breath back and his fingers dig into her hips as he tries to control himself. 

He leans back in and traces her lips with his tongue, "I like the taste of you and Tequila," he tells her, "I think it's my new favorite."

"Well then," Mac finally manages to say, "Maybe I should have another shot."


End file.
